When The Lights Go Out
by EerieAlice
Summary: An imaginary opening one-shot if there was a sequel to Grindhouse's Planet Terror. Featuring Cherry Darling, Dakota Block, loads of swearing and some twisted moments.


A//N: I got this weird idea for an imaginary opening scene, if Robert Rodriguez made a sequel to Planet Terror. The title of this one shot is named after the song by The Black Keys. If you've never heard of it, go listen to it. XD. I hope you enjoy it, I apologise if there's too many curse words, review and tell me what you think. :P xx

When The Lights Go Out

By _EerieAlice_

Texas

The helicopter racketed airborne as it slowly descended upon the grounds of the deserted town of Texas. Cherry Darling sat, her eyes glued to the place, surveying it, her thoughts attacked with the memories, good and bad. In her arms, giggling and clapping her hands together was her beautiful baby daughter, Rae, she named her after the kid's Father, El Wray. She gripped the child closer to her chest and her mind pondered, creating images and the delirious sound of a song she wish she'd never heard of…

_'I'm rolling down these stairs too drunk to fuck!' the music at Skip's strip club blared and thumped, up on stage was Cherry. Shaking for what she could do for the front row losers. Her hair twirled and her eyes began to tremble, soon enough she was sobbing like crazy, she knew it was bad luck when the punters were starting to moan, groan and shout at her. Her head ducked up and she saw Skip, he was calling her back into the dressing room. _

_ Cherry quickly enough hopped of the stage and into the backroom, she swiped her dressing gown from the chair hiding her body from the cold and the disgust she felt from her job. She made the money that dirty quick way. She sat in front of her mirror, wiping the tears from her pink cheeks; she saw Skip hover behind her, his face…wasn't amused. _

_ "What the hell is goin' on there, fruity?" he asked her. _

_ Cherry slammed her fist on the desk and stared at his reflection in the mirror, "Can't you see what the fuck is up with me Skip? Dancing, like a…I should be doing what I wanna do, not some easy way in to make some quick cash-" _

_ "Well…that's life," Skip replied. _

_ "Life! Life! Like you fuckin' know the fuckin' word if it came and fuckin' hit you in the fuckin' face!" she exclaimed, turning around to him. "And guess what…" she continued staring at him. "I quit!" _

_ "What?" _

_ "You heard me." _

_ "But I need you," Skip replied. _

_ "Get some other poor gal to do the dirty work for ya," she said. "I need my wages," she said holding her hand out. In a flash Cherry was dressed and packed up, she was astonished that she had done it, finally quitting on something she hated. _

Cold feminine pale fingers crept up her shoulder, Cherry shifted in her seat and stared up at the person, Dakota Block stared back at her. Her dark emotional eyes and beautiful blonde hair danced due to the wind as the helicopter moved to land.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Cherry?" she asked her, referring to going to the towns.

"Yeah, positive," Cherry's retort came.

"I wish you hadn't brought Rae with you, she could be a real hazard for the sick-"

Cherry's teeth grounded together in anger, her look had switched to serious. "You think they would want to eat my daughter? You think I want to leave her here? Like I can't cope! She's the only thing left in my fuckin' life, she's all I have!"

Dakota put her hands up in surrender to calm her down, "No no Cherry you don't understand what I meant, she's a child, she's very vulnerable, what if something happens to you?"

Cherry yanked Dakota down, so their noses nearly touched, "Well you are going to protect her if something happens to me, won't you?!"

Dakota fell backwards and Cherry held onto Rae as the helicopter came to definite landing.

"Everyone alright?" the pilot asked.

They all nodded and clambered off the grotty helicopter, and got their weapons. Cherry hobbled off the vehicle and she still wasn't used to this wooden leg she had.

"Here, let me help you," Dakota sat her down; quickly she unlatched it from the leg. From the rucksack she attached a gun to the latch. Cherry watched her putting the gun onto what was left of her leg and she hated thinking about what had happened to it, but there was no time to have a trip down memory lane again.

"Stand…" Dakota breathed and helped Cherry up. She stumbled but she kept her balance. Cherry was given a rucksack full of knifes, a few explosives, two handguns and bullets. She held the shotgun in one hand as she waited for Dakota to fit Rae in her other rucksack she had on her back.

"Okay, you're all suited up," Dakota replied.

"We're all splitting up, okay?" Cherry told the team. "Look around, if you see anything bad, kill the bastard, you got that?"

A huge chant of "Yeah!" responded and she watched the first round of people set off in different directions, some went on their own, others in pairs.

"What place are you going to check out?" Cherry piped up.

Dakota turned round, "The hospital."

A slight smile emerged over Cherry's face. "What if you see ?"

Dakota smirked, "I'll just have to kill him again."

Cherry took in a deep breath, and let all of her senses tingle. She already knew the place she was going to visit, the club where she used to be a Go-Go dancer.

"Let's go hunny," she peered back at Rae, who smiled back at her.

She had walked through roads and the wind whistled but she hadn't seen anything. Her heart sank as she saw the huge letters, _SKIP'S_, she felt sick.

Outside the door she kicked it with her heel and she entered. Closing it quietly behind her she could see the outline of the stage where she used to get up and dance for the losers on front row. Cherry kept the shotgun cocked in her hand, and walked silently towards the bar.

"See Rae baby, Mommy used to work here," she whispered to her daughter.

In a flash, it happened much too quickly, the lights flashed on and out…and she knew…there was a presence. "Who's there?" she asked into the darkness. "Is that you Skip?"

She waited still. "Show yourself…"


End file.
